Frost's Soul Silver Nuzlocke Adventure!
by Frostypie901
Summary: Join Frost the girl and Cinder the Cyndaquil on their Nuzlocke adventure through Soul Silver! *May be rated T for violence in the future... maybe.*
1. Chapter 1- Beginner's Luck

**I took FOREVER to re-upload this! I thought I already had... Well, I'll be rewriting this story too... even though rewriting sucks...**

**...WHY DO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS?!  
**

* * *

...Frost must have been dreaming. But she remembered waking up that morning and her mom giving her things to go on the adventure... It was real, all right.

"...Frost. Hello? Frost? Did you hear me?"

Frost had been so excited she was completely tuned out to the Professor. "Oh! Uh... Yeah, yeah... Um..."

Elm wasn't amused. "Then what did I just say?"

Frost had a blank expression. "...Words?"

Elm face-palmed. "I told you that you're going to go the Mr Pokémon's house for me to pick up something, and that I'm letting you use one of my Pokémon to do so."

"Oh, yeah..."Frost pretended to have forgotten. "So... Where is the Pokémon?"

Elm sighed, "I told you when you first came in; I'm letting you choose one."

Frost could hear some of his assistants laughing. She turned to them. "SHUT UP!"

The scientists backs away and immediately shut up. She turned back to Elm, but before she could speak, he pointed to the door. "Get out. If you don't take a Pokémon in two seconds, I'm kicking you out."

Frost ran to the machine he had the Pokéballs in and grabbed one hastily. She went back to where Elm was standing, who had a look of amusement on his face.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper," Frost forced herself to say.

Elm chuckled a bit. "It's okay."

Frost sent out the Pokémon that was in the Pokéball...

* * *

Cyndaquil

Level 5 Male

Docile Nature

Highly persistent.

* * *

Elm patted Frost on her head. "Good choice. And, if I were you, I'd give him a nickname. It leads to better bonding, you know.

Frost wanted to ask why, but shrugged it off. She wanted to nickname him anyways. "Cinder," she said, "He'll be Cinder."

* * *

**The chapter's not complete yet, but I decided I'd get rid of that god awful old first one.**

**To be honest, Totodile is my favorite Generation 2 starter. But I had just forced my sister to give back the game I had lended her, on which she had a Totodile... so I couldn't face him... I picked Cyndaquil to let that Totodile let his rage out on me and my team, in hope that, in time, he'd forgive me.**

**But, to be honest, it was kind of a lousy hope.**


	2. Chapter 2- Rivals

Frost arrive at Cherrygrove City panting. She had run all the way from Mr. Pokemon's house, which was for some reason out in the middle of nowhere compared to the city. Cinder had trouble catching up, too, so he was walking behind her as she sat down against a tree.

"Whew, Cinder, that was a long run... and all of those Rattatas too..."

Cinder sat down beside Frost and sighed. He was level 7 now, and he looked stronger than ever. Frost decided to go heal at the Pokemon center, so she entered it.

Cinder hopped up on the counter and was returned to a pokeball, and the nurse healed him.

"Come again!" the nurse called to the two as they ran out the Pokemon Center.

She started running towards Proffesor Elm's lab when she bumped into a red-haired boy wearing black and red clothes.

"Hey watch it!" he scolded at Frost.

Frost looked around and saw that the boy had dropped something.

"Oh, hey, you dropped this," she said.

"She picked up the object and it was his trainer card. She got a glance at it- and the boy's name, Flarec- before he snatched it back, "Hey, that's my trainer card! Oh no, you saw my name... Hmph! Seems I'll have to shut you up!"

Flarec sent out a Totodile, who loomed semi-confused but ready to battle.

Cinder hopped in front of Frost, also ready to fight.

"Hmm. So Elm gave you a pokemon, did he? What a waste. That Cyndaquil is a prime example of a pokemon who's too good for a wimp like you.. too bad he's going to have to die."

Cinder was startled at first, but then he looked even more determined.

This made Frost even more determined. "Cinder! Use Tackle!"

Cinder charged at the Totodile, who was knocked back a little, onto its back, but it got up and used Scratch at Flarec's command. It did a little less damage than Cinder's Tackle, but it was still something to have Cinder wiping his face with his hand.

"Use Tackle!"

This pattern went on for a bit, then Totodile was knocked back onto the ground, motionless.

"Hmmph. Well done, at least for someone weak," he sneered. He sent his Totodile back into the pokeball and walked away.

"So you must be the one who did it?" the policeman accused when Frost enteed the building. She facepalmed, and then Ethan, Frost's freind with a Marill, ran into the lab.

"No! She's innocent! I saw it; there was a red-haired boy looking into the building!"

Then it hit her; that Totodile was stolen? Not the first thing that would've come to her.

"Wait... I battled someone like that a little bit ago..," Frost explained.

"Did you now? Well... did you happen to catch the boy's name?" the policeman asked, wary.

"Flarec."

"Flarec? Wierd name. Well, anyways, I should get onto looking for this red-haired indivisual." He rushed out of the building, his papers flying everywhere.

"Wow," Ethan said, "We've managed to help catch a criminal!"

"Yup. I have a feeling that he won't get caught, though..."

"Why not?" Professor Elm asked.

Frost sighed, "Well... he _kind_ of threatened to kill Cinder."

Elm's eyesnearly popped out of his wrinkly face, "Oh dear... So he's one of _those _Trainers, I see..."

Ethan looked just as confused as Frost, "One of _those_ Traine- What?"

"Look, you two.. there are some trainers who tell their pokemon to kill in battle... they make their pokemon signifigantly stronger, so some trainers can't beat them. Most Gym leaders are like that, too..," Elm explained.

He continued, "But get this... it's perfectly legal."

Ethan's jaw dropped, "How?!"

Elm shrugged, "Ask Officer Jenny?"

"But she's in Kanto, isn't she?" Frost asked.

Elm shrugged and mumbled, "Well, I guess so, I dunno..."

Ethan shouted, "Well, we could put a stop to Flarec's evil-doings!"

"Maybe we _can_," Frost agreed.

She tried to convisce herself, _Maybe we can..._


	3. Chapter 3- A Team of Teams

Elm thought for a moment, and then said something.

"Frost, I knew you were different from other Trainers. That may be why Professor Oak told me to give you a Pokedex. With this, I can learn more about the pokemon you see and catch. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Frost shouted.

"Okay then...," Elm said intensly, "You can take it."

Frost grabbed it and looked at it. It was bright red and black, shiny, and slid open like a slidey phone. She immediately looked at Cyndaquil's entry: "It usually stays hunched over. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back."

"Cool," Frost commented, "Oh yeah.. this is what Mr. Pokemon gave me."

She handed over the egg she had received to Elm.

"Fasinating... It's only an egg, but it could be something we've never seen before... Well, Frost, you should go. In Johto, there are eight Pokemon gyms. If you happen to defeat them all, you may be able to challenge the Elite Four and the Champion."

_That must be where Flarec is going... _"I'll do it!"

"Then take these Pokeballs and catch yourself a team. You'll need them."

Frost received five Pokeballs!

"Thanks, Elm!" She bursted out of the lab's door.

As soon as she walked into the grass, a Hoothoot appeared.

Cinder used Tackle, and the wild Hoothoot used Growl. Frost threw a pokeball and captured the Hoothoot.

* * *

Talon

Lv 2 Male

Serious Nature

Likes to Relax

* * *

Frost returned Cinder to the pokeball and brought Talon out, who started rolling in the grass.

After some walking (And some battles), they arrived at a gate leading to route 46. Frost ran around in the tall grass there and a Geodude fell out of a tree, right on top of Frost.

* * *

Goron

Lv.3 Male

Sassy Nature

Likes to Fight

* * *

Soon, they reached Cherrygrove. They healed and then headed out to route 30, where a Rattata was running away from a Pidgey trying to hunt it. Talon defeated the Pidgey, and the Rattata started following Frost until she caught it with a Pokeball.

* * *

Chip

Lv.3 Female

Brave Nature

A Little Quick Tempered

* * *

And the passed the Dark Cave, which lead them to Route 31, where a Hoothoot was hanging out with Talon, who had stopped following Frost for some reason.

* * *

Alice

Lv.5 Female

Mild Nature

Highly Persistant

* * *

They healed at Violet City, and the team headed for Sprout Tower. Talon was glowing with health and seemed exited to go in. When they did, Talon began dancing around the pillar.

* * *

**So what if I changed the storyline a little? It's **_**my**_** Nuzlocke challenge after all .3.**


	4. Chapter 4-- Lost Shade

What she saw was surprising. They were at the top of the tower, and Flarec had beaten Elder Li.

"Hmmph. I don't care about weak pokemon, Li. I only care about strong ones who can fight! Your pokemon were weak.. and your remaining ones are."

Chip looked a little bit nervous as Flarec used an Escape Rope to exit the tower.

But Elder Li smiled at Frost. "Welcome, welcome..."

His smile turned into greif at two pokemon that would never fight again. A Hoothoot and a Bellsprout, sadly enough.

"...Do you still want to battle, Mr. Li?"

"No, no..."

Suddenly, a Ghastly appeared from the Bellsprout. It seemed to like Frost, so she threw a Heal Ball at it and caught it.

* * *

Shade

Lv.5 Male

Rash Nature

Often Scatters Things

* * *

"Take good care of Shade, now. Bye-bye!" Li called as Frost used an escape rope.

"Bye, Mr. Li!"

When she arrived at the entrance of the tower, she trained her team.

She was training Goron, when suddenly he picked something up from inside the grass.

"What is it, Goron?"

He held up a golden leaf, which was shining and waving in the breeze.

"Hm. I wonder what it is. It looks like a leaf painted golden, but..."

She went to eh Pokemon Center and went on the PC.

The knowledge she found astonished her as she scanned the leaf.

"It's called the Shiny Leaf. Trainers often put it on their pokemon as a sign of luck, due to its rarity."

Frost seemed that as a reasonable thing to do with Goron, considering he was nearly chocked and poisoned to death by an Ekans.

So she stuck it on Goron, who looked proud to have found it.

After a little more training, Frost returned to the Pokemon Center and healed up.

"Hey, guys! I think we're ready for the Gym battle now!" she exclaimed to her team of 6.

Shade, Cinder, Goron, Chip, Talon, and Alice began to dance when they heard the news.

So she returned them to their pokeballs, all except Cinder, and headed for the Gym.

She went up the elevator, and was instantly challenged by a Trainer.

"Hey, you think you can battle me without your Pokemon toppling over anf falling? We'll see about that!"

He sent out a Pidgey, and Frost sent out Shade.

"Heh! That Ghastly looks pretty weak to me! Pidgey, use Peck!"

His Pidgey did as told, and Shade instantly dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Ha!" the trainer exclaimed, "That was an easy kill!"

Frost's expression bacame shock as she realized that she had underestimated the Gym. "Go, Goron!" she said, sending him out. He still didn't know any Rock Type moves, but he had a good defence and a resistance against Flying type moves.

Goron used Tackle a few times, accompanied by a few Pecks from the foe's Pidgey, who eventually fainted.

"Good job, Goron..," Frost sighed.

Goron looked down. They had lost Shade that easily... How could she ever look at Elder Li again?

They slumped to the Pokemon Center, healed up, and sat down.

"What a mess," Frost said to her team- now of 5, "What a mess..."

Cinder sat on Frost's shoulder. He nudged against her, trying to comfort her, but she was too ashamed of herself.

"We lost Shade..."


End file.
